Harry Potter: A Lost Boy
by Mommy'sLittlePyro
Summary: Fred, George, Harry, Neville, and Draco are tired of their home lives and run away. They meet and live on the street for a few weeks when two boys come and take them to Neverland, where they never have to grow up. Years later in London, someone makes the boys go back home. Can they escape again and go back to Neverland? Or are they stuck in the normal world and forced to grow up?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanted to at least start this story. I hope ya'll like it. This is pre-Hogwarts and after ****Wendy and the Lost Boys left to the normal world and grew up. Jack is going to be the only from Rise of the Guardians. The others may be mentioned, but I don't think they will be apart of this story.**

**Here's the story, please tell me what you think about it.**

**Warning: Mentions of abuse and neglect.**

**Chapter 1**

Fred and George Weasley are 9 year-old twins. They were usually ignored, so they did what they thought was completely logical. They created trouble just to get attention from their parents. The only thing that cam from it was yelling and screeching from their mum and then sent to sit in the corner. They didn't care as long as their mum was paying attention to them.

They were sitting on the windowsill looking outside at the night. Their mother, for no apparent reason, sent them to their rooms. Ron and Ginny, their younger siblings, were being treated like a king and queen, a prince and princess. They were spoiled brats. Fred sighed and George looked at him.

"Why doesn't Mummy pay attention to us? Doesn't she love us too?" Fred asked.

"I don't know, but if Mummy doesn't want us, then she isn't our Mum. Right Fred?"

"Right." Fred nodded. "We have each other."

"Come on, let's leave this prison. We'll go somewhere so we won't have to grow up."

Fred nodded in agreement and they jumped down and put what they thought was essential into a bag each. Then they quietly climbed out their window. They ran and ran fast, as fast as their legs could carry them with their bags weighing them down.

They ran to a road where they got a young couple to take them to a place they heard their ex-mum talk about called Little Whinging. When there they lived on the streets for a few days when they met three boys.

~*(Line break)*~

Harry Potter, a 6 year-old boy, was in his cupboard. His Aunt and Uncle put him in there after he somehow turned his teachers wig blue. When they heard of it, Uncle Vernon's face turned purple and Aunt Petunia's face turned white. Uncle Vernon beat him then threw him in his cupboard. At least his strange energy was quickly and efficiently healing his injuries.

Harry sniffled. Why don't his aunt and uncle like him? Did he do something bad that he doesn't remember? He just wants someone to love him. He silently cried, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"BOY! Get out here! NOW!"

"Y-yes, U-Uncle Ver-Vernon." Harry said. He opened the cupboard door and walked to where his uncle was. His uncle was standing in the Living Room and was obviously angry.

"This was the last straw, boy. I won't have your freakishness tainting my house and family. Get your things and leave. Leave this house and don't you dare ever come back!" Uncl- No, he's not Harry's uncle anymore, and Petunia and Dudley aren't his aunt and cousin anymore either. Harry turned around and walked to his cupboard. He grabbed his extremely worn out teddy bear that was missing one of the button eyes. He grabbed some of the food he stashed in there and another shirt and pair of pants and stuffed it all into a small bag.

Harry walked into the kitchen to take food from the stash he hid in there too. After he did that he walked out of the house. He lived on the streets, rationing his food, for a few days. Then he met two twin red-haired boys, a round-faced boy, and a blond haired boy.

~*(Line break)*~

Neville Longbottom is 6 years old and he was crying in his room. His grandmother was angry again. She was mad because he wasn't like his dad, because he wasn't a Gryffindor. She wants her son back, not the lazy good for nothing boy she has now. Neville was an idiot according to her. He was a stupid squib that kills everything he touched.

She had locked him in his room and told him to shut up and go to sleep. He was getting no dinner and he wasn't to expect any dinner or food for the whole week for being a squib.

After an hour he stopped crying and being sad, instead he got mad. Mad at his grandmother for neglecting and starving him. Mad at his dad for being so perfect. Mad at his mum for not being there to protect him like she should. He got up and got even madder as he thought of everything his grandmother did to him. He grabbed his small backpack and put in some clothes and food he stashed in his room in case some thing like this happened.

He opened his window and called out to his plants that he grew. They grew up and he climbed onto them and told them to bring him to the ground. He turned to them and told them goodbye. They nuzzled him and he went on his way. He somehow found his way to a town called Little Whinging. There he met four other boys.

~*(Line break)*~

Draco Malfoy was also a 6 year-old boy. He was crying for hours after his father beat him for caring about muggles and not following his father's pureblood views. H was in pain, but luckily his magic was healing the damage quickly. There were still tear tracks on his cheeks when he decided he wouldn't give his fath- no he's no longer Draco's father. He's just another idiotic man who Draco is forced to live with. He got mad at everyone, his mum, his ex-father, the idiotic people who didn't notice the bruises and injuries his magic couldn't heal.

He pushed down his anger and grabbed a bag. He stuffed the bag with food he had stolen from the kitchen and with an extra pair of clothes. He silently opened his door and stuck his head out. Seeing no one, he tiptoed out into the hallway and silently closed his door. He quietly sprinted downstairs and out the manor door. He ran away with his ex-father's wand and called the Knight Bus. He payed with some money he stole from Lucius.

He ended up in a small town and living in alleyways, while rationing his food. Then he met the boys who would become his family.

~*(Line break)*~

Fred, George, Harry, Neville, and Draco met in an alleyway when looking for a place to stay the night. They ran into each other and, finding kindred spirits, they stayed together. They lived off the food they brought from their old houses. Then one day, they saw two boys flying with a light flying between them. They were coming towards them and the boys got into sloppy defensive stances.

The boys landed next to them and they got a clear sight of them and the light that was actually a fairy. One of the boys had white hair and blue eyes. He looked 13 and wore a blue hoodie and tattered brown pants with leather straps tied around the bottom of them. He also held a staff that had a shepherds' crook on one end. The other boy had red hair, not as red as Fred and George's, but still pretty red. He looked like he was 11 or 12 and wore clothes that looked as if they were made from leaves.

"Hello," the redhead said, "my name is Peter Pan and this is my friend, Jack Frost."

"We saw you five living on the streets. You looked like Lost Boys, so we wanted to know if you would like to come with us back home." Jack said.

"Home? Where is home?" Fred and George questioned.

"Our home is Neverland. We don't grow up and we can stay as kids forever. Would you like to come with us?" Peter replied.

"We wouldn't grow up? We can stick together? And stay kids?" Draco, Harry, Fred, George, and Neville looked hopeful, but still cautious, thinking it was too good to be true.

"Yup!"

"How do we get there?"

Peter pointed to the night sky. "Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning."

This got some confused looks from the Lost Boys as they have been dubbed. Peter and Jack laughed.

"All you need to get there is faith, trust, and pixie dust. We provide the pixie dust and you have to have the faith and trust. This here is Tinker Bell. She will give you the pixie dust. To use it, think of happy memories and thoughts."

They looked at each other, silently communicating. They nodded and turned to Peter and Jack. "We accept your offer. We would like to go to Neverland, please."

Peter and Jack smiled and Tinker Bell sprinkled pixie dust on them. They thought about when they met each other and about going to Neverland. They thought about being free from their so-called families and making their own family. They began to lift off the ground. They smiled and, in the twins' case, grinned. Peter and Jack grabbed Harry and Draco's hands, who grabbed Fred and George's, who grabbed Neville's, so that in order it would be Peter, Harry, Fred, Neville, George, Draco, and Jack.

Peter and Jack lead them into the sky and all the way to Neverland. When they reached it, they let out whoops and began to play tag in the sky. They went like that for hours before they decided to go to sleep. They went to the old Lost Boys hideout and fell asleep there, excited to continue with their adventure the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter will be short so sorry about that but hey at least I updated. Sorry again.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Peter Pan or Harry Potter and I wish I owned Jack Frost but I don't so meh.**

**Chapter 2**

Harry woke up early due to habit and looked around blearily before yesterday's memories came back in a rush. He looked up excitedly to make sure the day before wasn't just a dream. He saw Peter sleeping in the corner and Jack sleeping near him. He noticed Fred, George, Neville, and Draco were in a pile right next to him and laughed at how they were all curled up around each other. Neville was sleeping with his head on Fred's stomach and Draco draped over him. George was by Neville's feet and his head touching Fred's head and Draco's feet on him.

His laughter accidentally roused Peter and Jack. Hey it wasn't his fault; he didn't know that they were light sleepers. Peter opened his eyes sleepily and looked at him with half-lidded eyes. Jack just grunted and got up. Harry looked at them sheepishly and pointed to his surrogate family when they looked at him questioningly. They looked over at them and laughed as well. Of course that woke up the others.

After getting up and eating breakfast, Peter and Jack decided to introduce the boys to the mermaids at Mermaid Lagoon. They flew there and the boys blinked at the strange hair colors some of the mermaids sported. There was a blonde named Emily, a purple haired one named Lilac, ironically, a pink haired one named Rose, Aqua had teal hair, Ariel was a redhead, and the brunette was named Jasmine.

"Wow, those are pretty names," Harry blurted. He blushed and looked down shyly.

The mermaids smiled at his shyness and cooed. "Aw, he's so adorable! Where did you find him?" Rose squealed.

"We found them in London and brought them here. The twins are Fred and George. The blonde is Draco, the brunette is Neville, and the smallest and youngest is Harry." Peter answered.

"He has such pretty eyes, like emeralds. I see you found another pair of twins too. It's nice to meet you Fred, George, Harry, Draco, and Neville." Lilac said.

Fred and George grinned and bowed. "It's nice to meet you too."

Draco smiled and repeated what they said. Neville just smiled and waved. Harry smiled back at them brightly, but shyly. Peter and Jack grinned at Harry.

Emily gestured for Harry to come closer to the shoreline. He walked closer to her and she pulled him in and dragged him to a rock in the middle of the Lagoon and placed him there. Harry yelped and panicked a bit before he relaxed when he was placed on the rock. The other boys looked worried for a bit but they relaxed when Harry did.

The mermaids swam around the rock and cooed at Harry.

Aqua swam to Peter. "Can we keep him? Please? He's so adorable! So please can we please keep him here with us? If not then let us give him a gift." She pleaded.

"It's up to Harry whether he wants the gift, but you are not keeping him." Peter replied.

She sighed and nodded. Aqua went over to the rock and talked to Harry. They saw him ask her something and she answered. He thought about it and nodded but said something else. Aqua asked something and he replied. She swam over to her sisters and talked to them for a bit. They nodded and swam over to the boys.

"We have a gift to offer each of you boys. The gift is to become a merman. Whenever you touch a body of water large enough to swim in, you will become merman. It is up to you to accept our gift." Rose said.

The boys thought for a bit before looking at the mermaids and nodding. The mermaids grinned and grabbed the boys and brought them to the rock Harry was on. Harry hugged them and they all sat down and watched the mermaids linked hands around them and began to chant.

*~(few minutes before Harry's POV 3rd person)~*

Harry looked up when he saw Aqua swim towards him.

Aqua smiled at him. "Hi, Harry! Peter won't let us keep you, but he said it's up to you whether or not you will accept our gift."

Harry smiled back and hid the relief he felt at hearing he wasn't going to be kept. They were nice and all but he didn't want to always stay here. When he heard about the gift he looked curiously at her. "What is this gift?" he asked.

"We would give you the ability to be a merman. Whenever you go into a large body of water, you will turn into a merman. Is that okay with you?"

Harry thought it over before smiling at her and nodding. "Yes, I'm fine with that on one condition."

"What is that condition?" Aqua questioned.

"You have to do the same for my brothers if they want it, okay?"

Aqua went and talked to her sisters. They agreed and went to get the other boys and ask them. They nodded and the mermaids brought them to the rock with Harry on it. The mermaids linked hands and began to chant.

Harry and the others began to glow different colors (Harry an emerald green, Draco a silvery blue, Neville a topaz yellow, and the twins a ruby red) and felt something swirl around their legs and neck that they guessed was mermaid magic. It left a tingling sensation in their legs and neck. The mermaids soon stopped chanting and the glow faded. A pull found itself in Harry's and his brothers' minds and they felt the urge to just jump into the Lagoon. He tried fighting it but ended up giving in to the urge. He jumped and could hear his brothers' jump in after him. He watched, stunned, as his legs melded together and turned into an emerald green fish tail. He turned to his brothers and smiled at seeing their tails, each the color that they glowed.

The mermaids surrounded them, all cooing in delight at the boys. Harry giggled and tested out his new tail. He got the hang of it after a few test runs and began swimming around his brothers who were also trying out their tails. They swam a bit before going to where Peter and Jack were standing and popping out of the water right in front of them. Jack and Peter jumped up in surprise and unconsciously stayed in the air.

After a while Peter and Jack rounded up the boys and left the Lagoon. They were going to visit Tiger Lily and her tribe. They found that when Harry dried off then the tail disappeared. They flew through the air and even played tag on the way. It got started when Harry was just flying next to Fred and all of a sudden tapped Harry and shouted, "Tag!" and flew off. Harry and everyone froze for a second before they all flew away from Harry, who started to chase after them. Harry managed to tag Jack and it continued on like that.

Finally they reached the tribe and the boys were introduced to the chief and Tiger Lily. Harry and the others got along well with the Indians and especially Tiger Lily. They played together for a long while. Tiger Lily invited them back for the powwow that they would have in a few weeks. They agreed to come back for that and left. The boys played for a bit longer then went back to their hideout and went to sleep.


End file.
